La Première Fois
by ShanonBooth
Summary: Il y a une première fois à tout...


Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, qui cette fois-ci, sera plus longue que la première. En effet, j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire plusieurs chapitres, qui raconteront chacun une histoire différente. Et chacune d'entre elles, raconteront une _première fois_. [Je ne sais pas, si je suis claire dans mes explications.] Enfin bon, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux avec la suite.

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture, et on se voit au prochain chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La Première fois où Bucky parla de son médaillon.**

« Dit Tonton Bucky… Pourquoi ton bras il est comme ça? »

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de dormir, rêvant sûrement de quelques choses d'agréables, vu le sourire béat naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres, Bucky Barnes se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'il entendit la voix du petit Peter. Et en à peine quelque seconde, il frôla la crise de panique et la crise cardiaque.

Penché là, au-dessus de lui, ses petits yeux grands ouverts et sa sucette à la bouche, Peter Stark-Rogers observait tour à tour le bras en fer puis le visage endormi de Bucky. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, avant de se relever difficilement pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Bonjour Peter! » S'exclama alors le brun, tout en adressant un grand sourire à l'enfant. Le petit lui rendit son sourire, tout en venant s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il posa ses deux petites mains potelées sur les cuisses de son oncle, avant d'appuyer sa tête sur son torse nu.

A cet instant, et s'il aurait pu, Bucky aurait fondu de tendresse. En réalité, le petit Peter avait tendance à faire fondre tout le monde, tant il pouvait être adorable. Mais lui, Bucky Barnes, lui qui durant plusieurs années avait manqué d'amour, était encore plus attendrit par l'enfant et ses câlins quotidien. D'où le sourire idiot, fixé sur son visage.

En baissant les yeux pour pouvoir voir Peter, Bucky se rendit compte que le petit s'était focalisé sur autre chose, que son bras gauche. Il suivit alors son regard, puis se raidit lorsqu'il vit ce qui attirait son attention. Là, juste à côté de son oreiller, se trouvait un médaillon. **Son** médaillon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Tonton? » Le petit leva la tête tout en mâchonnant sa sucette, puis cligna des yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui l'envahissait encore un peu. En voyant que les yeux ronds de Peter le fixaient, Bucky dû se résigner. A quoi bon caché l'importance de son médaillon, au petit brun? Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui irait divulguer ses secrets.

« Ça, Peter… » Bucky se pencha délicatement pour ne pas bousculer son neveu, puis saisit son médaillon. « C'est mon doudou. » Le petit lâcha un hoquet de surprise, puis dirigea son regard sur le médaillon de Bucky. Il posa alors ses deux petites mains dans celles du plus grand, puis caressa délicatement de ses doigts le bijou.

« C'est ton doudou?

_Oui. C'est comme ta petite araignée, ou ta girafe.

_Mais moi… Ils sont tout doux. Pourquoi le tien il l'est pas?

_Eh bien parce que le mien, il est comme ça.

_Si tu veux, je peux te prêtait un de mes doudou. Comme ça, tu en auras un tout doux, toi aussi! Et tu ne seras plus triste.

_Triste? Voyons Peter, je ne suis pas triste.

_Mais alors pourquoi, tu souris jamais? Moi j'aime quand tu souris! »

Encore une fois, le petit Peter réussi à faire fondre son oncle. Et encore une fois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, attendrit par sa petite bouille d'ange.

Après quelques minutes à discuter de peluches, Peter s'endormi blottit contre Bucky; les traits de son visage détendu et serein. Le brun déposa alors un baiser remplit de tendresse sur son front, puis l'entoura de son bras droit.

Et juste avant de se rendormir, Bucky ouvrit son médaillon, détaillant durant un instant les deux photos présentes à l'intérieur du bijou. « Steve Rogers, Anthony Stark, Peter Stark-Rogers, et Bucky Barnes… » Sa voix devint un murmure lorsqu'il prononça son propre nom, puis il ferma les yeux; refermant délicatement le médaillon. _Mon doudou… J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire la vérité. Mais l'aurait-il comprise? Aurait-il comprit que je garde ce médaillon avec la photo de sa petite famille, et une photo de moi-même, pour ne plus oublier qui ils sont et qui je suis? Non, je crois qu'il se serait posait beaucoup trop de question._

* * *

PS: J'ai créé et intégrer le médaillon dans l'histoire, après avoir vu _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. [Je n'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas spoiler tout le monde. Mais ceux qui l'on vu, devrait comprendre.] Alors c'est tout à fait normal, si vous ne l'avez jamais vu avant. ;)


End file.
